Undertale - Yellow Justice
by TheFinalFireFly
Summary: The story of Undertale, told by the unnamed(?) Yellow Human.
1. Chapter 1 - One bullet left

A deep rumbling sensation, like a stampede. Mixed in were angry shouts and ferocious roars. I could smell blood. Its scent tainted the air. I lay face down in a pile of hay, not daring to move. If I was found, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be killed slowly. The enemies of the humans were vicious, mindless animals. Monsters, in all shapes and sizes. It was said that a human soul was a thousand times more powerful than a monster's. If that was the case, we should be winning the war. This war, which was started because of mankind's fear of the monster's ability to take their souls and become gods, had escalated beyond anything anyone could have foreseen.

It had never been so fearsome. Still, cries of pain pierced my ears, blood curdling screams echoed across the village. The monster army was still killing. They were lost in a bloodthirsty frenzy. This wasn't right. The war had always been controlled. Both people and monsters had always avoided killing. It just wasn't in our nature to kill without reason.

It wasn't right.

Justice had to be served.

A writhing tentacle shot into the pile of hay and wrapped around my ankle. It hoisted me high into the air and I saw a mass of wet, sticky tentacles below me. A pair of red, glowing eyes peered out. From the monster, another tentacle sprouted, this time barbed with spikes. Like a morning star. I was going to be shredded and whipped to death.

In front of us, two hearts appeared. Our souls. The monster's was white, and mine was a gleaming gold colour.

 ** _This isn't right._**

My soul rippled. Searing golden beams burst from it's surface like sun rays. The first one shot straight into the tentacle heap, dissolving it into ashes. The other rays curved and spun through the air like comets, seeking out monster targets. One by one, the enemy fell, reduced to dust.

I lay on the ground, covered in monster dust, hay and sweat. Everything had gone dead silent. Humans who had been fighting were stunned, and the monsters were dead. My yellow soul shimmered, then vanished. I reached out and waved my hand where it had been. Nothing.

Getting to my feet, I noticed that the silence was fading. I could already hear speculations as to what had happened.

 _"Was it all a hallucination?"_

 _"Did we kill them?"_

 _"Was it God?"_

 _"Where did they go?"_

I ran as fast as I could behind the houses. They might come looking for the source of that searing light, and who knows what could happen if they knew it was me. I eventually came to a stop behind a row of wooden houses, in front of which a group of people had gathered. They had obviously been fighting. Many were bleeding, and most of their clothes were torn and dirty.

 _Okay._ I thought. _Act natural, you're a scared little kid._

"Um… hello?" I peered around the houses at the crowd. "Are the monsters gone?"

Several of them turned. They seemed surprised to see I was alive – a large portion of the people I'd seen die were children who couldn't defend themselves.

"Well, hi there!" One of them who I vaguely recognised feigned cheeriness. "We big strong adults killed all the monsters!"

His friends glanced at him sceptically, but I pretended to buy it and they nodded as if they knew what had happened.

"That's a relief." I sighed and walked from behind the house, stepping on a hard, oval shaped rock as I did so. "I was getting tired of hiding. I'd better go check on my sister. We hid her in the house under my bed."

"That might be a good idea." He responded. "I think-"He was cut short by a low, angry growl coming from the rock behind me.

As it turns out, not a rock. It sprouted arms and legs and a head with beady little eyes and a short, tough beak. A tortoise. It reached around into the tall grass behind it and drew a shining silver war hammer. The hammer's head was almost as big as my torso, but the tortoise wielded it like it weighed nothing. I dodged it's first swing straight down. The hammer pulverized the mud where I had been standing. The adults behind me couldn't get a good shot with their guns from this distance, especially with me in the way. I looked over my shoulder and reached out my hand, hoping they would understand.

Thankfully, one did. He drew a revolver from it's holster and tossed it to me. I caught it by the barrel and ducked the tortoise's next swing. I spun the gun around and aimed, then shut my eyes pulled the trigger as fast as I could.

 **BAM!** One. **BAM!** Two. **BAM!** Three. **BAM!** Four. **BAM!** Five. _Click._ Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the tortoise standing, visibly exhausted. It's hammer had five deep dents in it's broad side. Had it really deflected those bullets?

The tortoise glared at the us, realized it was outnumbered and launched itself away, into the corn fields behind it. There was no use trying to follow it. The tortoise was just too fast and we'd never find it in time before it escaped to the mountain, where the monsters were hiding.

"Those were some nice shots." The man who threw me his gun stood behind me and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." I shuddered. "Do you want this back?" I held out the revolver.

The man hesitated. He was clearly making a tough decision – morally, that is. Give a kid a gun, or potentially let a kid get slaughtered by monsters. Eventually, the man shook his head. "No, thanks. You might need it."

"Are you sure?" I laughed. "Thank you so much!"

I began the walk back to my house, examining the revolver. There should be six shots in the chamber, but only five had fired. I turned the chamber slowly and realized it had jammed. The barrel didn't turn the right distance – not surprising with the commotion. I clicked it into place. One bullet left, for whatever monster might be hiding in my house.

I stepped up onto the porch, and pushed the door open silently. I stepped in and listened hard. Nothing. I called my sister's name.

"Chara!"

A short pause, then; "Is that you?"

Yep. My sister's whiny six year old voice that I loved/hated so much.

"Yeah. The monsters are gone, you can come out now."

Chara walked cautiously down the stairs, then ran up and hugged me.

After several rib-crushing seconds, she released me. "What's for lunch?"

Lunch? The question seemed so distant, unimportant after the fighting. Food would be nice though – I was pretty hungry.

I was making lunch several minutes later. My mind, however, was on other topics. The magic I'd performed earlier – that was something that would be helpful in the war. If I could learn to use it…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Barrier

Years passed, and still I had not seen a battle as vicious as the one I saw that day. That isn't to say the war stopped, however. I heard stories of battles all across the country, countless towns and cities ravaged by monster armies.

But enough was enough. Today, seven of the greatest magic users in history gathered to bind the monsters to the mountain – sealing the only known exit and trapping them forever.

It was known that after every battle, whether they won or lost, the monster army retreated to an enormous cave system in the mountains. This is when we would strike.

Chara, however, disagreed.

"You're going to just let them destroy another city?" She shouted.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You're just as bad as the monsters." She scowled.

"There's no other time when they're all together. This is the only way." I lied. There was almost certainly another way. I was sure of it. But nobody knew what that way was, and we were out of time.

"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed angrily, slamming her fist down on the table. My mug of coffee shuddered, and a splash fell onto the table. "You talk about what's right, and about justice and whatnot, and here you are, deciding who should live and die!"

Chara stormed upstairs and slammed her door behind her. I sat, sipping my coffee and mulling over what Chara had said. She was right, of course. This should have happened a long time ago. This war shouldn't have ever begun.

A barrage of knocks echoed throughout our creaky house. I stood, wiped my hands and went to open the door. It was a tall, thin, vaguely familiar teenager holding some notes. I realized he was the same messenger who first brought the news of the barrier to the town. A horse stood a few metres away, chewing the lawn.

"Any news?" I asked expectantly.

The boy nodded quickly, flipping through his notes. "Uh, y-yeah. The… uh, the next attack is expected in about, um, three days' time. You'll want to be at the mountain in about four days to, uh, see them cast the, you know, the uh, the spell. I know you're interested in magic like… uh, like this."

I was surprised. My studies of magic had mostly been me satisfying my curiosity by attempting to discover some more about the golden light I had created years ago.

"Thanks. I'll be there." I smiled. He was right, I'd always wanted to meet the seven greatest magic wielders. I wondered if they could point me in the right direction to learning magic.

The next four days were torture. Not just from boredom, but knowing people were being hurt and I was literally waiting for them to die.

Time to go. It would take an hour or two to walk to the mountain. I called upstairs to tell Chara I was going out for a while and heard a confirming grunt come from her room.

The walk was long and boring. Watching Mt Ebott, the monster's home, slowly draw closer and closer was so dull. The path was dry and dusty and the air hung still and dry. My feet crunched against the sandy dirt path. A group of people came into view as I continued my approach towards the mountain. Sparks and traces of magic already flew around the seven people in the front. As I got closer, I could make out more detail. They were all here to see the seven magic users cast the spell. The seven in robes glowed faintly each with a different color. They were said to represent different qualities. The only one I remembered was yellow. Justice.

Thick ropes of light sprouted from the wide cave entrance at the base of the mountain. They slung themselves across to each other, wrapping together and slowly tightening. The barrier. As the ropes tightened, the gaps in the shimmering wall of magic grew smaller.

There was a sudden commotion on the other side. The monsters had seen it. The few that were there drew weapons and charged, but the gaps in the wall were already too small for many of them to fit through. The smallest monsters, or non-solid ones, easily squeezed between the gaps and headed right at the crowd. However, many of the people there had brought weapons ranging from maces to revolvers. A short battle begun. I dived forward onto the ground, having not brought my gun, I was fairly useless.

A small monster composed entirely of sludge slid around, leaving a slight trench where it's acidic body burned the ground. It leaped up at the mage with the faint yellow soul, attaching to his head. The mage's screams died quickly as his head was melted by the acid. The glowing white bonds stretching over the cave, still incomplete, began to fall apart. The mages needed another soul.

A nearby fighter brought a sword down on the slime monster, cutting it in two. It collapsed into a pile of sludge and fizzled down to nothing. As it did so, I got up and stood where the yellow mage had stood before. The other magic wielders were surprised. They tried to push me away. I grabbed their wrists and became one with the magic circuit they had formed. My soul appeared, pulsating yellow. Angry yellow.

I looked up at the cave to see the bonds re-forming. Tightening and re-sewing themselves. It was working. I was doing it! No. _We_ were doing it. Once every sliver of magic met, the mages and I relaxed. That barrier would stand until the end of time. I was sure of it.

One by one, monsters fell. They were grossly outnumbered by the humans, and with no other monsters coming through the barrier to help them, they knew how it would end. Another pointless waste of life, just before an act that would have ended it all. Not just monster life. Several humans, even some I recognised, lay on the ground, grievously injured. There was nothing I could do for them. They would be dead in minutes.

I promised myself that these people would be the last humans to be hurt by monsters. That way, they wouldn't have died in vain.

* * *

Yellow has magic powers! Who knew? I mean, this takes place ~200 years ago, so obviously magic existed at that point. (Also because, y'know, magic is canon in Undertale).

Unlike the last two stories, I have a general idea as to how this will play out, but that isn't to say I'm not open to your suggestions/feedback! It gives me a nice fuzzy feeling reading what you think.

I'm in the process of bullying /u/Paint_Illustrations into making the cover for this story. I could do it myself, but his terrible artwork (sorry /u/P_I ;-;) is kinda cute.


End file.
